


'Til We Meet

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goodbye Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Templar Cullen and Surana say goodbye.</p>
<p>Tumblr sentence prompt: "I wish I could hate you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til We Meet

Their bodies are locked together, for the first time and possibly the last. She’s unable to take all of him, not yet, but it is enough, it is more than enough, it’s as close as they can physically get and that is all they can hope for, all that they need.

His quickening breath tickles along her long, sensitive ear and his hand is working, rubbing circles over the same spot she had caressed many a night while thinking of him, and even with their inexperience they create magic. Her vision darkens and she comes with more intensity than she thought possible, and with a grunt and a shudder he leaves her, wetting her stomach and whispering her name. He apologizes and tries to rise up but she doesn’t let him, pulling him down.

“Stay”, she whispers, and he presses against her again, kissing and recovering. It goes unsaid that they both relish the idea of carrying a part of each other on their skin, at least for a little while.

He rolls onto his back and pulls her with him, holding her close to his chest. Their hands explore and soothe, delaying the inevitable, committing flesh to memory, accenting touch with soft kisses.

He notices that his chest is wet when it suddenly feels cool against the night air.

“Are you alright?” He tries to peer down at her, lifting her face to his. Even in the darkness he can see her moist cheeks, her dark eyes glittering.

“I… I wish I could hate you. You’re a templar, a human, I’m an elf and a mage, I should hate you. Oh, why don’t I hate you?” He can feel her tremble in his arms at the confession.

He wipes the tears from her cheeks, understanding her meaning. “When you’ve saved the world and you’re done being a Grey Warden, come back to me. Or I will come find you. We’ll be together again, I promise.” They know that any of this is either unlikely or impossible, but in this moment, they can believe.

She smiles at him, and he’d tell her a thousand more lies just to make her happy before the life she knows crumbles into dust.


End file.
